


Hush Little Scrub

by bookish_cupcake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't Hyrule, but a place where sleep was a luxury he can't reach. </p><p>The fairies sing him a lullaby.</p><p>(Originally posted in Fanfiction.net in 2012. Updated with editings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Scrub

Forty-three hours without sleep. Even in Hyrule, Link could catch a snooze on the occasion. This isn't Hyrule, but a place where sleep was a luxury unaffordable. With too small feet he still isn't use to, Link stumbles through town. Citizens stare at the scrub awkwardly making wish Link for his Hylian form instead of cursed wooden flesh.

A feral grow sends a warning bell to his new senses: the damn mutt. Link runs with the dog quick on his heels, but he trips on unsteady legs. Pain erupts as fangs tear sharply press into his torso. He shoots a fierce bubble that knocks away the canine before dashing away. His gloved hand presses against the wound. He doesn't want to see what a deku's blood looks like—if such a thing exists.

He needs the fairies' magic located in North Clock Town. Still one hand clutches his torso, and one flower limply glides him to the entrance. He thumps to the ground, and agonizingly inches into the shrine.

Each time, no matter the despair or desperation, Link always had time to admire the mystical enchantment of a fairy shrine; the music, the sparkles, the balls of light dancing above the celestial water. He wants to smile, but the hole replaced his Hylian lips. The Great Fairy twirls from the water, her lips perfectly able to smile down at him.

Green circles of euphoria engulf him, the wound stitching back together. His orange eyes lose its glow, and he discovered his eyelids for the first time. He stumbles into the shallow water, and slumps over. As sleep finally overcomes him, the fairies whisper.

_Hush Little Scrub, don't you cry  
Fairies will sing you a lullaby_

_Little Scrub, made of leaves and wood,  
Racing through time as fast as he could_

_The moon grins from the sky  
And even though destruction seems nigh_

_With his gathered might  
Little Scrub will set the land right_


End file.
